Birdie don't go
by Batavia
Summary: Mathew has just broken up with Gilbert though still deeply in love with him. What will happen to these two? ok... I'm new so sorry for the sucky summary. please read and review though.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup. People of Fanfiction. **

**Ok so this is my first fanfic so criticize me as much as you want (but don't be to harsh please) and also please tell me if I did anything right... **

**I mean I probably failed compared to everyone else's fanfics... Everyone is so good at writing fanfic except for me *goes into emo corner***

** Sorry for rambling but try to enjoy the story anyway.**

* * *

><p>Matthew couldn't even look at Gilbert. His head turned away, tears filled his eyes as he said to Gilbert "its over."<p>

If you were there you could instantly hear Gilbert's heart breaking into a million pieces. His mind went blank for a moment. _"What. What did birdie just say? No he can't just say that…. No, no, NO!"_ he thought.

Matthew was right at the door when Gilbert finally made a response. "Wait. Birdie, please give me another chance," said Gilbert. His eyes fighting back his tears as he watched Matthew stopped but not making a sound. Matthew slowly opened the door and left.

* * *

><p>When he shut door, he started running. Where? He also didn't know where. He just started running. He could feel his tears run down his cheeks. How could he say that? He was still in love with Gilbert but then it was Gilbert's fault. Gilbert was kissing another girl. How could he forgive that?<p>

"Whoa, Matthew are you okay?" asked Alfred as Matthew crashed into him.

"Not now Alfred," said Matthew as he tried to escape from his brother.

"Wait, No. You're crying," said Alfred as he grabbed Matthew's wrist firmly.

"It doesn't matter. You're hurting me," said Matthew looking at his wrist.

"Oh, sorry," replied Alfred as he let go of his brother's wrist but when he let go Matthew started running again." Wait! Don't Run! Mattie, Let me be you hero! Tell me your problem!" he shouted but Matthew was too far away.

Matthew was far away from Alfred now and before he realise it, he found himself on the school's roof top. The place where Gilbert had first confessed his love to him. He closed the door and leaned on it so that no one could open it. He fell to his knees and started crying out loud.

* * *

><p>What just happened? Is it really over between him and birdie? Gilbert slumped down against the wall. <em>Fuck. I am such a douche and that is really not awesome <em>Gilbert thought. "Oh man, what am I gonna do now", said Gilbert with a deep sigh. "I can't believe it's over. Scheiße. Am I crying? No way, I'm to awesome for that." Again he sighed deeply. "Who am I kidding?" He stayed in that positions in a moment that felt like hours and hours.

"Bruder! Where are you now," grumbled Ludwig. He had opened every single door and checked every single room in the school for his brother. His hand opened the last door he had to open. "Whoa, bruder, are you okay? You're crying."

"Yeah, I'm cool. I'm awesome as ever," replied Gilbert, still crying.

"Bruder. I'm here for you. You can tell me what happened," said the younger German who was looking very worried for his brother.

Gilbert looked up to face his brother and said, "Birdie dumped me."

"Oh. Uh… It'll be okay," said Ludwig who wasn't use to comforting people. "Come on, bruder. We have to go home now. The school is about to close."

Gilbert got on his feet even though he really didn't want to. He was much comfortable sulking in the corner but he was too tired to make an argument.

* * *

><p>Matthew locked himself in the room, refusing to go out. He had skipped dinner and now he was moping in the corner of his room. He wasn't the one being dumped but he was feeling really, really bad.<p>

"Come on Mattie. Please just open up the door," said his brother Alfred. "You don't need to talk to me or anything but let me in already. This is also my room, remember."

That had completely slipped Matthew's mine. How could he forget that? Had this break up made him so unfocused? He got up and unlocked the door for his brother silently.

"Thanks, Matt," said the American, relieved that he could finally get into his bedroom.

The quietness of the room felt more and more uncomfortable as time passed by. The room went silent for a whole hour and more before the American finally lost his patience.

"Stop it Mattie. I can't stand it anymore. Please tell me who made you so sad so I can beat him to a pulp," said Alfred with his extremely loud voice.

It went quiet for a while before Matthew replied.

"No one made me like this. It's my own fault. Sorry for bothering you," said Matthew as he climbed into his bed and hid under cover of his blanket.

"There's nothing to be sorry for but I wish you would really tell me what's on your mind," answered Alfred before realising the reason why his brother could have been so depressed. "Did you get into a fight with that stupid German kid?"

"His not stupid and no we didn't fight we broke up," said Matthew as he felt even worse the before. Actually saying the words "broke up" really stings his heart.

"Oh," said Alfred who was actually speechless for the first time of his noisy life. It was his brother's first boyfriend so he must be really hurting. He remembered when he first broke up with Arthur. It was a horrible memory. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. I'm here for you and anyway there are other guys and girls out there just waiting for you."

Alfred's words weren't really comforting but knowing his brother would always have his back made him felt a little bit less lonely. Just a little bit.

Matthew hid deeper into his bed before saying, "Goodnight, Al."

* * *

><p>"Pass me another can of beer, West," said Gilbert. Yes, he is underage for drinking but now one really mind since he is German (Prussian) and everyone in Germany drinks.<p>

"Don't you think you had a lit bit too much, bruder," said Ludwig. As he passed his brother another can of beer. This must have been his 6th can of beer.

"No, I'm fine. This'll be my last can for tonight. See," said the more than tipsy Gilbert slowly trying to stand up. "I'm absolutely awesome."

He took one step and tripped over his one feet. It's a good thing his brother was strong or else he would have fallen flat on the floor. Actually, maybe falling wasn't that bad. Any pain other than this would have been fine. Gilbert started crying again. _Birdie's gone. Birdie hates me _was the only thing that went around his head.

"Come on, bruder. I'll carry you on my back," said Ludwig as he watched his brother become more and more depressed. He placed his brother on his back. He brother felt heavier than usual. _Maybe because of all the beer had drunk. Whatever_ he thought. Ludwig took Gilbert into to Gilbert's bedroom.

Gilbert lay on his bed looking up to the full coloured ceiling. _What is tomorrow going to bring_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so A new chapter... I don't have anything to say about it except for You should Review! I really need your advice. Tell me what I did bad on and what I did ok. Thanks for reading it anyways. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>was only half over yet it felt so tiring for the straight A student, Matthew. Every class he had reminded him of Gilbert and when they have class together Matthew's eyes would always wander to Gilbert. <em>Gilbert this. Gilbert that. Why is he always on my mind <em>complained Matthew in his thoughts.

Finally it was lunch time. He scanned the room to see where he should seat. _Somewhere far from that guy _he thought. He saw Alfred waving his arms like an idiot to get his attention.

"Matthew! Sit here," shouted Alfred even though he didn't need to. His normal voice was already loud enough for everyone to hear.

Matthew walked towards his brother who quickly found him an empty chair. His brother had been sitting with Lars, Arthur (though Alfred and Arthur had broken up they were still friends… sort of) and Francis. He quickly took his place.

"You're not looking to good. How about spending a night with me, mon cher? I'll make you forget all your worries," said Francis who was getting a bit too close to the Canadian.

"Get off of him, you git! Spending a night with you would only make him feel even worse," said Arthur.

"You say that, mon cher, but I remember you enjoyed it very well last time," replied Francis.

"Matthew is not spending a night with anyone here. I'm his brother and hero so I will make him feel better," said Alfred who just couldn't stay quiet.

While the three argued they forgot all about Matthew. Again Matthew felt invisible and so lonely.

"Hey Matthew," said Lars from across the table. "You want to leave this table with me?"

"Sure," said Matthew who was getting a headache from the heated argument the other three. They both got up from the chair and left the table. The three other people didn't even notice the disappearance of the two.

* * *

><p>From a distance far away, Gilbert was watching Matthew leave with Lars. <em>Damn, that stupid tulip-head. Where does he think his taking my birdie <em>said the grumpy Gilbert. Gilbert had been trying to deny the fact that Matthew and him had broken up but the way Matthew was acting to him obliviously showed that anything they had for each other had been broken.

"Hey, Gilbert," said a familiar voice.

"Huh? What," replied Gilbert as his train of thoughts about Matthew stopped for him to see a long brown haired girl. "Oh it's just you, Elizabeta."

"Isn't that a nice way to say hello to a friend," said Elizabeta sarcastically. "Anyway remember the party last Friday?"

"Yeah. Why," replied Gilbert remembering that he went with Matthew but then Matthew suddenly disappeared.

"Oh so you don't remember. Well I'll apologize anyway. Sorry for kissing you. I was drunk anyway. Apparently some-one put alcohol in the… Hey where are you going," said Elizabeta.

"Somewhere awesome," shouted Gilbert who was heading towards the door of the cafeteria. _Was this why Matthew broke up with me? Did he think I cheated on him? I mean I can sometimes be kind of annoying and not awesome but I would never cheat on birdie _thought Gilbert running towards the direction of the young Canadian. Gilbert followed the young Canadian though he was far behind them he could still the Canadian from far away. Gilbert finally caught up with them to see something absolutely horrifying.

* * *

><p>"Lars where are we going," said Matthew as Lars led him around every hallway in school to find and empty one. Lars cornered him to the wall.<p>

"Matthew, I love you," said Lars as he looked into Matthew's sky blue eyes. Lars' face got closer and closer and before Matthew knew it their lips were gently pressing together. The kiss was soft and gentle, just a like a first kiss. They're kiss finally separated so that they could take a breath. "Sorry. I… I really do love you and I just can't stand seeing you sad because of _him_."

Matthew was speechless but he hated how Lars called Gilbert. _Gilbert wasn't something bad_ thought Matthew.

"I know you just broke-up with him yesterday but please think about," said Lars staring at Matthew with his puppy dog eyes.

Matthew pushed Netherlands away as he tried to hide his red face. "I'll think about it." And as soon as those words left his mouth Matthew ran as quickly as the wind. _I can't believe this happen. I… I'm so confused. I didn't know Lars felt this way. He always sent me tulips but I thought it was because of our friendship and… and he actually notices me not like the other people. But I don't know how I feel about him. I always thought Lars as a friend _thought the very puzzled Canadian.

Lars watched Matthew leave with a smug smile. In his heart he felt like he had just defeated the monstrous Gilbert and won the heart of princess… I mean Prince Matthew.

* * *

><p>Gilbert watched the scene in horror. He couldn't finish watching the kiss so he stormed away. <em>Fuck You Lars. I won't let you get your hands on MY birdie again <em>thought Gilbert. He knew he was going to lose Matthew to Lars if this keeps happening. He had to get Mattie back somehow. He had to make it big, romantic and AWESOME which led him to a certain master of romance. He was in luck because he found Francis alone with no girls around.

"Francis! Hey, you know how we're like best-friends right," said Gilbert.

"Non," replied Francis.

"Anyway, the awesome me needs a little help," said Gilbert.

"If you need advice on Mattie, I can't help," said Francis who was ready to leave.

"Wait. Why," said Gilbert.

"Arthur, mon cher, made swear not to help you and Alfred seems to hate you too," explained Francis.

"What! I'll do anything, please," pleaded Gilbert.

"Sorry but I swore to Arthur that I won't help you and if I did I would spend my nights alone and on the couch," replied Francis as he walked away from the bewildered Gilbert. "Au revoir."

After school Gilbert was frantically searching for Elizabeta. She was the cause of the problem so she needed to help him fix it. "Scheiße. Why isn't she picking up her phone," he thought out loud as he tried to call her before spotting his little brother." Ludwig! Have you seen Elizabeta?"

"Yes, bruder. Last time I saw her, she was with Roderich behind the school," said Ludwig. "Wait, bruder! I think they were having a fight!"

Like Gilbert cared. He needed Elizabeta's help and he won't let anything get in his way. He sprinted to where Elizabeta was, only to hear her sobs. Roderich was no where to be seen, there was just a crying Elizabet.

"Hey, what happen," asked Gilbert thinking it would be really cruel to just ask for help if he didn't help her back and also he thought it was something small since girls can be over dramatic.

"I got in a fight with Roderich," she said.

"Oh. At least he didn't dump you. What did you fight over anyway," asked Gilbert who knew how it felt to fight with a loved one.

"You," she said.

"What! i.. we.. I love Mattie," said Gilbert who was a bit shock since he knew Roderich for a long time and never thought they would get into a fight over him. "Why?"

"He think I'm spending to much time with you," she said. "It was something small but then I got angry and he got angry and we got into such a big fight."

"Well that's easy just apologize to him," said Gilbert. "Anyway I have a bigger problem. I got dumped by Matthew because of you and now some guy is hitting on him."

"Oh. Sorry," said Elizabeta who had stopped crying. "And what do you want me to do about?"

"Obviously help me," said Gilbert loudly but didn't want to offend Elizabeta, remembering last time it happened he got smacked by a frying pan. "I need to impress Mattie and crush that stupid tulip freak."

"Okay. I think I can help you," said Elizabeta. "But in return you got to help me with Roderich."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright to tell you the truth I'm actually not that big of fan of Aus-Hun. I never read any fanfic about them so that might be why it pretty bad. I don't really know what Hungary's personality like except for the fact she's a Fujoshi. Please Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me a while to put up a new chapter. I got really with school and things. I put school as my first priority (Not really but I try)! I hope you like this chapter. Please don't hate me coz it sucks! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Over the night Gilbert and Elizabeta talked about their plans and everything that could go wrong. In the morning Gilbert woke up with confidence, not that he doesn't normally wakes up with confidence, but ever since Matthew left him, Gilbert rather dream about Matthew than waking up to see him so close to other guys. Today Gilbert was excited. He was going to get Canada back soon. It won't be long before Canada will be back with him but before that he had to help Elizabeta. Time seemed to have gone faster for him. Soon he found himself with Elizabeta hiding in the hallway near the music room where Roderich would always go to.<p>

"Alright, Are you ready," asked Gilbert.

"Yes, I can do this," said Elizabeta while she kept on chanting the phrase "I can do this" over and over again.

"Okay. Go," said Gilbert as he gave Elizabeta a small push. Elizabeta took a few steps before she ran back to Gilbert.

"Sorry. What was I suppose to say again," said Elizabeta.

"You're suppose to say I'm sorry and blah, blah, blah," said Gilbert. "And be emotional."

"Ah. Right. Sorry. I'm just a little bit nervous," said Elizabeta as she took a deep breath. "I can do this." She ran to the door of the music room and looked back to Gilbert with a look that appeared to say 'Are you sure'. Gilbert replied with a smile and thumbs up. Elizabeta turned her head back to view the door. She took a deep breath and went inside the room. She quickly closed the door and looked up to Roderich who was sitting in front of the piano.

"Roderich, I'm sorry," said Elizabeta before she started talking really fast. "I didn't mean all the things I said. I got mad at you and you got mad at me and then I started saying stupid things. Please forgive me. Don't break up with me, please." By the end of her little speech Elizabeta was already crying.

Roderich left the side of his piano so that he could get closer to Elizabeta and gave her hug. He started whispering into her ear. "What made you think I would ever break up with you? I love you, Elizabeta, and I'll always will. I'm sorry for being jealous over Gilbert."

Elizabeta broke away from the hug and looked straight into Roderich eyes and asked "really?"

"Of course, why would I li…" before Roderich could finish his sentence Elizabeta had started kissing him. It wasn't long before Roderich started kissing her back. "Let's get out of here." said Roderich.

As they left the room Elizabeta looked back at and smiled at Gilbert who was still standing on the spot where she left him. Gilbert watched them leave with happiness. Soon it was his turn to run off with Matthew.

* * *

><p>"You're not gonna date that druggie, right," asked Alfred. They were alone, after lunch, standing in front of Matthew's locker. Matthew's locker was still filled with pictures of him and Gilbert when they were still dating. He wanted to throw them away but he just didn't have the heart to.<p>

"Well, no. I don't know. I'm thinking about it," responded Mattie, quickly taking his books and closing his locker before his brother could take a peek inside.

"Why can't you date normal guys," complained Alfred. "Before it was a jerk and now it's a drug-addict."

"He's not a drug-addict and Gilbert isn't a jerk," retorted Matthew.

"If Gilbert wasn't a jerk than why did you break-up with him," asked Alfred.

"Whatever, Al. I'm gonna be late to class now because of you," said Matthew who was a pissed off at his brother's remark on Gilbert. Gilbert wasn't a bad guy. He always treated Matthew well. Sometimes He can be so sweet too. _Why __did __I __break-up __with __him __again _asked Mattie in his mind. _Maybe __if __I __say __sorry __we __could __get __back __together __again._Matthew sighed knowing that it's probably too late for him to apologize. Matthew had been watching Gilbert for a while and Gilbert seemed to be fine, even happy. He was always close to that Hungarian girl. Matthew sighed again. His life hasn't been the same with Gilbert. Everything just got harder even with the help of Lars. Lars wasn't a bad guy but Matthew just didn't think of him in any special way. Matthew walked through the barren hallway and before he knew it he was in front of his class. He checked his watch and saw that he was 5 minutes late. He hurried into his classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late," shouted Matthew as he entered the room. Everyone was now looking at him. For the first time in class Matthew was noticed.

"Why are you late, er…. Matthew?" asked the teacher who was trying to remember who Matthew was.

"I forgot the time," lied Matthew. He already knew he was going to be late when he was talking to his brother but he really didn't care about school anymore. Everything feels like a waste of time now for Matthew. Matthew walked to the back of the room and sat on the empty chair.

"Now class," said the teacher who was about to start his boring speech.

As the teacher kept going with his long and dull lesson, Matthew started day-dreaming about all the time he could have spent with Gilbert. Slowly he felt his cheeks burning bright red. He could feel his heart beating rapidly just by thinking about him gut what he didn't realize that from the other side of his desk, not so far away that Lars was watching.

Lars was trying to figure out what was on Matthews mind. _Who __could __make __my __future __boyfriend __blush __so __much __just __by __thinking __about __them_ thought Lars. Lars was in complete jealousy, he could only wish that the person on Matthews mind was him but it was obvious that it wasn't him. If it was Matthew would have been staring at him but no Matthew was staring out the window smiling and blushing about some other guy. The only other person who could beat Lars from wining Matthew's heart would be Gilbert. _But__… __No, __that __couldn__'__t __happen. __I __mean, __they __just __broke-__up __right _said Lars in his mind. All through the period Matthew and Lars paid attention to class. Slowly time passed by and soon the class was about to end.

…

Gilbert who was on the other end of school was impatiently waiting to get out of class. His mind was going through ever single possibility that could happen to his plan. He knew just what to do, his plan was fool-proof but, yet, he was still feeling slightly insecure. No, he couldn't go back now. He had to win Birdie back or else someone else is going to take him. He took deep breathes trying to reassure himself that nothing could go wrong. He had discussed the plan with Elizabeta and even she said that it was a good idea. He was ready and if Matthew rejects him, then he'll… he'll… he didn't know what would happen if Matthew rejected him. He probably die of sorrow, maybe he'll drown by his tears or bleed to death from his broken heart. The possibilities where endless but he had to take the risk. What if Matthew did get back together with him? He would be so happy that no words could describe. The moment was so ironic. The once very arrogant man had become such an insecure person. The school bell rang. Gilbert jumped out of his seat and ran out of the classroom. There was no time to waste. Gilbert ran around school looking for Elizabeta. Finally he found her. She was standing in front of her locker.

"So do you have it," asked Gilbert anxiously.

"Yep, it's right," said Elizabeta showing the enormous banner that she had folded neatly.

"Great. Everything is going as planned," said Gilbert.

"Okay, I'm going to hang this up so you better hurry up and find Matthew," said Elizabeta. "Wait before you go, do you remember what to say?"

"Of course I do. I've been practicing it all day," said Gilbert before he ran off to find Matthew. "See ya!" Gilbert ran around the school searching for Matthew. He knew Matthew wouldn't go straight home because Matthew had to wait for Alfred since only Alfred could drive. Gilbert headed towards Matthews locker but Matthew wasn't there. A hint of panic went through him. _Where __could __he __be _thought Gilbert before realizing the only other place Matthew could be, The Library! Gilbert was right. He ran towards the library to find Matthew reading a book but Matthew wasn't alone. He was sitting next to Lars. Gilbert could feel his heart slowly being crushed but he had ot at least try to get Matthew back.

"Hey Matthew, can you come with me for a sec," asked Gilbert slowly. He was extremely nervous. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

"Yeah, sure I guess," said Matthew who was trying to avoid all eye contact. Matthew was afraid that when he saw Gilbert's pale skin and crimson eyes he would start crying.

"But, Mattie," complain Lars who was obviously trying to get Matthew as far away from Gilbert as possible. Even though he knew Matthew didn't love him, he still had to try.

"Sorry, Lars will hang-out later, eh," said Matthew who peacefully followed Gilbert out of the library.

At that moment when Matthew said he'd come with Gilbert, Gilbert was secretly jumping with joy. He felt more confident knowing that Matthew agreed to come with him instead of staying with Lars. He felt so relieved that Matthew didn't hate him.

* * *

><p>Gilbert pulled Matthew outside the library and walked through the corridors and out the school door. Matthew noticed a few people still in the hallway as He and Gilbert walked in silence. Matthew felt a mixed emotion of curiosity, fear and excitement. He could feel Gilbert's sweaty palm, Matthew secretly smiling at the fact that he could hold onto the hands of the person he loved again, it was obvious that Gilbert was nervous but why? They haven't talked at all since they broke-up and Gilbert seemed fine without Matthew so what did he want with Matthew? Many people where still walking out of school. Gilbert took him outside of the school and told him to watch the roof-top. Matthew was slightly confused at what he was supposed to see since there was only a person up there. That wasn't something really surprising. Lots of students like to go up there. He watched Gilbert wave to the person on the roof-top. Matthew watched as the person pushed something of the roof-top. A huge banner hanged on the roof-top. Matthew's jaw dropped. He was shocked in amazement. He was simply dumbfounded. The words were bold and clear. It read out "I LOVE YOU, MATTHEW WILLIAMS".<p>

"Before I met you," started Gilbert. "I thought that I didn't need anyone. I thought being alone was the best after all I was born alone so I thought I'd probably die alone. Nothing really mattered in my life. I use to believe that nobody's perfect but then I met you. When I met you, everything changed. I realized how wrong I was. You become the reason that I wake up each morning, there reason why I kept on asking Francis how to say thing in French. You were my world and my everything. And you still are. Je t'aime. Ich liebe dich. I love you. Please take me back."

Matthew was speechless. He felt his tears roll down his cheeks. _This __cannot __be __happening.__This __must __be __a __dream.__It__'__s __just __to __perfect._ "Is this real?"

"Does that mean a yes," questioned the Prussian.

"Yes, this means yes. How could I say no," said Matthew. "I love you but then you kissed her. And then when we broke up you where always hanging out with her. Its just that it seemed you liked her more than me."

" By her you mean Elizabeta? She's a childhood friend. She's like a sister plus she has a boyfriend. I'll introduce you to them. More importantly you are the only one in my heart. No one can replace your place in my heart," said Gilbert smiling sweetly at Matthew.

Matthew smiled back. He hugged Gilbert tightly even though he knew that everyone was staring at him and Gilbert now. "I missed you" whispered Matthew.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't to painful to read! Thanks for reading through all three chapters, anyway! Please Review.<strong>


End file.
